


Ferito

by SugarRayRocket



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRayRocket/pseuds/SugarRayRocket
Relationships: Damon Baird/Marcus Fenix
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	Ferito

_**Convoglio di rifornimenti COG, da qualche parte nelle pianure a sud di Jacinto.** _

Fu più che altro una sorpresa. Non era stato doloroso.

Si era aperta un’altra buca di vermi sul lato destro dell’APC, a 20-25 metri dal muso del veicolo. I primi colpi gli sibilarono sopra la testa, raffiche di Hummerbast per coprire la risalita di altre locuste. Si era girato, ma non aveva in mano il Lancer: aveva in mano una chiave inglese e del nastro adesivo, doveva riparare la perdita nel radiatore, sforacchiatto appena poco prima. Non avrebbe fatto in tempo ad armarsi, già una decina di loro puntavano su di lui ad armi spianate.

Non fu doloroso. Ma i colpi arrivarono come un pugno nello stomaco, e lui si piegò di lato e crollò.

Nella sua mente esplosero mille pensieri: la consapevolezza di essere stato colpito, l’incapacità di rialzarsi e il terrore di morire in quel luogo preciso, con una spanna di secondi rimanenti. Dove erano i Delta?

Vide volare una granata sopra la sua testa, direttamente in mezzo ai vermi, che saltarono in aria in un modo davvero spettacolare. La loro avanzata era stata arrestata. Forse non sarebbe morto. Il suo auricolare gracchiò, e il ruggito di Marcus risuonò potente

 _“Uomo a terra! Delta chiede rinforzi!”_

- _Hum-_ pensò _-Marcus si è dimenticato di rimanere distaccato … -_

Ma la sua mente si rifiutava di elaborare quel pensiero … c’erano problematiche più pressanti, come rimanere vivo.

Quell'istante di lucidità lo riportò alla realtà, e non sarebbe mai stato più grato di così all'addestramento e ai riflessi condizionati. E il suo subconscio gli gridava: _striscia, trova un riparo, rispondi al fuoco!_

E così fece: strisciò dietro il muso dell’APC, lontano dai proiettili dei nemici, si puntellò contro il paraurti e tirò fuori la Boltok dalla fondina. Il Lancer con la sua armatura erano dall'altra parte del veicolo: _‘infilarsi in posti stretti per le riparazioni’_ e _‘armature ingombranti’_ non andavano molto d’accordo.

Tentò di sollevare la pistola a livello degli occhi ma il suo braccio non collaborava. Quando guardò giù, vide il sangue e i due fori di entrata nella spalla destra. Non sentiva nulla. La sua mente sembrava come essere estraniata dal corpo.

Nel suo stomaco sprofondò una sensazione sgradevole di gelo e terrore: non poteva essere normale. _Rispondi al fuoco!_

La battaglia continuava ad infuriare e lui non poteva distrarsi. Afferrò la pistola con la mano sinistra e prese a sparare nella direzione dei vermi, sperando di colpirne qualcuno o almeno di tenerli a distanza. Il tempo sembrava dilatarsi, i secondi parevano ore e la sua testa diventava sempre più leggera, il suo respiro più affannato. Stava perdendo troppo sangue. La radio gracchiò ancora

 _"Qui Sigma! Stiamo tornando indietro a darvi supporto!” - “King Raven 3.1.0 a Delta! È necessaria estrazione urgente?”_ \- del tramestio, poi Marcus era inginocchiato accanto a lui. Dom era poco distante, fornendo fuoco di copertura. E Cole? Oh, Cole era da qualche parte alla sua sinistra, coperto dall’APC, che imprecava a gran voce.

“Attendi, KR 3.1.0” disse Marcus, prima di posargli una mano sulla spalla.

Lo scrutò attentamente, velocemente, dalla testa ai piedi, lo fece poggiare con la schiena sulla ruota del mezzo e gli scostò i vestiti. Damon era incredibilmente rapito da quegli occhi così azzurri del Sergente, ghiacciati, ma con un’intensità scioccante. La fronte di Marcus si aggrottò ancora di più. Questo gli disse che quello che stava guardando non gli piaceva affatto.

Marcus ringhiò e si portò due dita all'auricolare

“Delta a KR 3.1.0. Il Caporale Baird è T2, perde sangue velocemente. Potrebbe peggiorare”

 _-“Ricevuto Delta! Condizioni di estrazione?”_ -

In quel momento volarono diversi colpi di Boomshot, il tipico _‘Booh’_ dei Boomer perfettamente udibile, quasi come una condanna. Saltarono in aria dei cespugli e dei pezzi di asfalto vicino a loro, ma miracolosamente l’APC non venne colpito. Cole imprecò ancora più forte

“Cazzo, baby, è una festa troppo movimentata per un King Raven!”

Marcus imprecò a sua volta e si alzò in piedi, lanciando un’altra granata nella direzione generica della buca di emersione. Dom prese il suo posto accanto al ferito, tirò fuori delle bende e sorrise

“Come te la passi Baird?”

Damon avrebbe voluto rispondere con un commento al vetriolo, ma Dom decise in quel momento di pressargli le bende sulla coscia sinistra, e il dolore lo fece urlare. Marcus si girò appena, poi tornò a parlare alla radio

“Delta a KR 3.1.0! Sito di estrazione non sicuro! Ripeto: sito di estrazione non sicuro!”

Cole si sporse dall'altra parte dell’APC

“Qui si stanno ammucchiando un sacco di bastardi, MarcusBoss!”- _“Qui KR 3.1.0, ricevuto Delta!”_ \- _“Qui Sigma! Vi vediamo Delta! Abbassate la testa!”_

Sia Marcus che Cole si ripararono dietro il fianco del mezzo e una raffica di mitragliatrice falciò nella distanza i nemici. Un Centaur! I Sigma avevano portato l’artiglieria pesante!

_“Vi copriamo noi Delta!”_

“Grazie dell’aiuto, Sigma!” rispose il Sergente Fenix.

Dom Santiago continuava a premere insistentemente altre bende sulle ferite del Caporale, il quale non era affatto contento: ora il dolore si faceva sentire eccome e bruciava come un figlio di puttana! Era stato colpito almeno in tre punti: alla spalla destra, all'addome e al fianco sinistro, alla gamba sinistra. Damon non sapeva quanti proiettili lo avessero centrato, ma le sue ferite non dovevano essere uno scherzo: sentiva la sua testa farsi sempre più leggera, ovattata, il suo respiro farsi più corto e affannato. Si sentiva stanco. Si sentiva debole. Non andava bene.

“Ehi, piccolo mio, sei ancora con noi?” Damon riaprì gli occhi, non si era nemmeno reso conto di averli chiusi.

Cole gli aveva poggiato una mano sui capelli sporchi e mediti di sudore. Dom applicò altre bende sull'addome, e Baird sussultò dal dolore, ma non riuscì ad emettere nemmeno un fiato.

“Marcus … perde troppo sangue … troppo velocemente …” Marcus imprecò e continuò a sparare.

Il rumore della mitragliatrice del Centaur era un sottofondo costante, ma la battaglia non sembrava sarebbe cessata di li a poco. Dovevano levarsi da li. Damon allungò il braccio e afferrò con la mano sinistra il gambale di Marcus. Il Sergente tornò in copertura e lo guardò

“Il … il rad-radiatore … l’ho riparato … l’APC …” era in pessime condizioni se non riusciva manco a parlare!

“Lo carichiamo sull’APC e lo portiamo via da qui, in un posto più sicuro per l’estrazione.” Dom sembrò cogliere al volo quello che intendeva il Caporale.

Sapevano tutti che ci sarebbe voluto troppo tempo per arrivare a Jacinto con un gommato, che fosse un APC o un Centaur. Probabilmente Damon sarebbe morto dissanguato molto prima. Ma con un KR, aveva una speranza. Cole gli fece scivolare un braccio intorno alle spalle e l’altro sotto le gambe

“E bravo Damon, sempre il nostro genietto speciale!” poi lo sollevò il più delicatamente possibile, ma Damon gridò ugualmente.

“Delta a Sigma! Forniteci fuoco di copertura: carichiamo il Caporale nell’APC e lo portiamo via” - _“Ricevuto Delta!”_ \- “Delta a KR 3.1.0: ci allontaniamo di 5 klick in direzione Nord lungo l’autostrada verso la Barricata Sud. Richiediamo estrazione urgente, il Caporale Baird è T3! Ripeto: richiedo estrazione urgente per T3!” - _“Qui KR 3.1.0. Ricevuto Delta! Estrazione in 3-5 minuti! Ci vediamo li!”_

grazie alla copertura dei Sigma, Cole caricò sul retro il Caporale, Dom si mise al volante e Marcus salì al posto del passeggero. Dopo qualche capriccio, l’APC si mise in moto e Dom pigiò sull'acceleratore, facendo sgommare il mezzo ad una velocità allarmante.

Damon era disteso sul pavimento del mezzo con Cole seduto al suo fianco, che cercava in tutti i modi di mantenere la pressione delle bende su tutte le ferite contemporaneamente. Non sentiva più dolore, a dire il vero non sentiva più nemmeno il suo corpo, la sua testa era completamente vuota e le sue palpebre pesanti … sapeva che stava per svenire. Cole lo scosse, ma la sua voce era distante e il suo volto non era a fuoco. Sentì chiamare il suo nome e delle parole che somigliavano vagamente a _tieni duro_ , poi più nulla.

_**Jacinto, Ospedale Merrith, qualche giorno dopo.** _

I medici decisero di tenerlo sedato in stato di incoscienza per via della grande perdita di sangue e delle ferite riportate. E lo tennero così per almeno cinque giorni.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, gli dissero che era stato fortunato. Era stato fortunato che nessuno dei proiettili avesse colpito alcun organo vitale, o reciso grosse arterie o vene. Era stato fortunato ad aver perso solamente 2 litri-erotti di sangue e non di più. E, con la scarsità di sangue per le trasfusioni che c’era, era stato fortunato a non perderne troppo da ucciderlo, poiché non avrebbe ricevuto nessuna trasfusione.

Gli dissero che se la sarebbe cavata con una convalescenza lunga un mese e un po’ di fisioterapia, a discrezione del paziente.

Ma al diavolo i medici, Damon S. Baird non di sentiva affatto fortunato! si era beccato 7 proiettili, microfratture alla scapola, un paio di costole incrinate, lesioni muscolari importanti alla spalla destra e al petto, all'addome e alla coscia sinistra.

Per i primi giorni di ospedalizzazione, non aveva potuto fare altro che starsene sdraiato a pancia in su a fissare il soffitto. Non poteva muoversi, e di conseguenza nemmeno lavorare, ma anche se avesse voluto, la forte nausea e le vertigini dovute dalla perdita di sangue, gli impedivano anche solamente di mettersi seduto. E il dolore: non poteva essere trattato con nessuna terapia del dolore perché, sorpresa sorpresa, non c’erano medicinali sufficienti. Non per un paziente con un quadro clinico di lieve entità come il suo, in ogni caso.

‘Lieve entità’ col cazzo! Fu sollevato quando, finalmente, dopo altri 7 giorni decisero che il suo posto letto dovesse essere ceduto ad un paziente più grave, e lo rispedirono nei sui alloggi a marcire. I medici gli diedero una stampella e lo mandarono per la sua strada.

Il tragitto che portava dall'ospedale Merrith ai dormitori della Caserma non era di per se molto lungo, ma ad ogni piè sospinto Damon aveva la sensazione che sarebbe stramazzato a terra. Si appoggiò al muro ed imprecò: le fitte che gli procurava la spalla gli abbagliavano la vista con improvvisi lampi di luce bianca, la gamba sembrava essere completamente inutile, certo non lo teneva dritto, pulsava e bruciava come una figlia di puttana! Era piegato sul fianco sinistro per cercare di interrompere il dolore all'addome, ma la sensazione peggiore era la mancanza di respiro: sembrava che indipendentemente da quanto respirasse profondamente, o velocemente, non incamerasse abbastanza ossigeno; il respiro ansante, ogni due passi il mondo sembrava decidere di fare un girotondo attorno a lui rischiando di fargli perdere l’equilibrio, il senso di nausea alla bocca dello stomaco e il cuore sparato in gola e nelle tempie al ritmo del battito d’ali di un colibrì.

Conosceva qui sintomi, ogni maledetto termine tecnico: astenia, tachicardia e tachipnea. E la voglia compulsiva di bere, per sostituire i liquidi persi.

Passarono li accanto due Gears del contingente del Maggiore Rossi, lo videro e si misero a ridere

“Ehi Baird! Manco l’inferno ti ha voluto eh?”

“L’erba cattiva non muore mai!” continuando a ridere si allontanarono.

Damon avrebbe voluto maledirli e mandarli a ‘fanculo, ma non aveva fiato. Aveva solo bisogno di sdraiarsi sulla sua branda. Aveva solo bisogni di dormire un po’. Dopodiché, sapeva che si sarebbe ripreso.

Lentamente e con frequenti soste raggiunse le scalinate della Caserma. I suoi alloggi erano verso l’Ala Est, primo piano, insieme agli altri alloggi dei Delta, Sigma e Bravo. Per arrivarci, avrebbe dovuto ascendere 4 rampe di scale. In stile Austero Coalizione del periodo delle Guerre Pendulum, quindi non semplici gradini facili da salire, ma dei veri e propri gradoni, che ti facevano sudare solo a guardarli.Damon, ancora ansante, pensò che non ce l’avrebbe fatta.

“Baird, caro!”

Ah. Augustus Cole. Non sapeva se sentirsi fortunato o meno.

“Tesoro, nelle tue condizioni, non dovresti andare in giro da solo”

Cole gli trotterellò accanto ma si astenne dal dargli la solita pacca sulla spalla. Avrebbe potuto seriamente ucciderlo. Damon guardò prima il grosso giocatore di Trashball e poi le ‘scale’ e dopo aver inspirato penosamente dalla bocca parlò, quasi senza fiato

“Sono infortunato. Non disabile”

Uhm.

Gli era uscita con più veleno di quanto non intendesse. Era solo Cole. Il gigante non ci fece caso e gli sorrise. Lo accompagnò su per le scale, offrendogli di tanto in tanto un braccio grosso come un tronco come supporto, senza pretese e senza battute taglienti. Fu comunque una salita impegnativa, non aveva mai faticato tanto in vita sua.

Appena entrarono nei suoi alloggi, Damon tirò un sospiro (o molti) di sollievo. Ora avrebbe solo voluto buttarsi sulla sua branda e dormire. Cole ridacchiò, probabilmente reagendo all'espressione di totale sollievo dipinta sul suo volto alla vista del suo letto, poi lo fece sedere sul bordo e lo aiutò a togliersi gli stivali e a spogliarsi.

Sdraiato nella sua branda, rigorosamente a pancia in su, ebbe la sensazione di sprofondare e capì che di li a poco si sarebbe addormentato. Già, un lungo sonno. Solo quello gli ci voleva. Se non fosse stato così esausto, probabilmente sarebbe trasalito alla pezza bagnata che Cole gli passò sulla fronte e sul collo

“Non hai un bell'aspetto, Damon” _\- ma va! -_ pensò. Tuttavia Cole era genuinamente preoccupato

“Sto bene. Mi riprenderò” disse invece “ ho solo … bisogno di dormire …” il suo respiro era ancora ansante.

Cole mugugnò appena, continuando a passare la pezza sul collo e sul petto dell’amico, appena sotto l’orlo della camicia. Poi dal fondo del letto tirò su la coperta e lo coprì imbacuccandolo per bene

“Okay, riposati, Damon caro. Ora devo andare ma tornerò con la cena”

l’ingegnere si limitò ad annuire, gli occhi già chiusi. Cole esitò sulla porta

“la radio è sul comodino, se serve chiama”

Quando Cole si fu chiuso la porta alle spalle, Baird aprì appena un occhio e guardò prima la radio sul comodino e poi la sua armatura e le sue armi ordinatamente riposte in un angolo. Opera di Cole sicuramente. O forse di Dom. o di Marcus. Poi sprofondò in un sonno senza sogni.

_**Alloggi di D. Baird, notte fonda.** _

Esattamente come aveva detto, Cole era tornato alle 20.00 con un tazza di brodo, del pane, patate e un pezzo di carne non meglio identificata. Gli aveva fatto compagnia mentre mangiava, cosa che aveva fatto a forza perché non aveva proprio fame, gli aveva raccontato delle assegnazioni per la prossima settimana e per questo aveva scoperto che Cole e Dom sarebbero stati spediti in un’altra missione di scorta, sta volta a nord, alle idroponiche che producevano funghi. E che Marcus Fenix era stato messo a riposo per qualche giorno.

 _Uhm_ \- era abbastanza strano che Dom e Marcus venissero separati per qualsiasi ragione, ma poteva capitare. Quindi, della Delta, sarebbero stati solo lui e il Sergente.

“Tutto bene?”

Damon fissò Cole: si era imbambolato con il boccone mezzo masticato in bocca, inghiottì a fatica e inspirò profondamente 

_\- maledetto fiato corto! -_ “Si, si … sto bene.”

Cole serrò le labbra, alzò una mano grossa come una palanca e gliela poggiò sulla fronte. Baird si scostò irritato

“Cazzo, ho detto che sto bene!” arrabbiarsi lo fece immediatamente piegare in due dal dolore. Non era stata una buona idea.

“Non sarò un dottore, ma vediamo un po’: respiri a fatica, anche mentre mastichi; tremi come una foglia; sei pallido, più del solito intendo, e la tua pelle è fredda; ma la tua fronte scotta; sei anche ricoperto di sudore” fece una pausa per vedere se aveva colpito nel segno.

Baird fissava un punto sulla parete, le labbra serrate e le mani a stringere la coperta a morte. Poi prese un respiro profondo e lo rilasciò lentamente. Era vero: non si sentiva affatto bene, sperava che dormire tutto il pomeriggio lo avrebbe rimesso a nuovo, ma a quanto pare ci sarebbe voluto un po’ più di tempo. Cole gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla buona

“Voglio solo avere la certezza che se ne avrai bisogno chiamerai Marcus. Lui ti aiuterà, so che non andate molto d’accordo ma è comunque un Delta. Tu sei comunque un Delta. Ci aiutiamo a vicenda”

Damon guardò il faccione rassicurante di Cole e gli sorrise. Annuì. Anche se chiedere aiuto a Marcus Fenix … non era nella lista delle sue opzioni. Cole gli passò un bottiglia d’acqua e ne pose un’altra sul comodino, infine si riprese il vassoio vuoto

“Mi raccomando, non fare baldoria mentre noi non ci siamo!”

“come no …”

l’enorme giocatore di Trashball rise e se ne andò. L’ingegnere bevve ancora un lungo sorso d’acqua, poi si sdraiò con cautela e tentò di dormire.

Purtroppo, si svegliò alcune ore dopo con la sensazione di star soffocando. Sbarrò gli occhi e si inarcò come un tuffatore che riemerge dall'acqua per respirare dopo la privazione. Il dolore gli pervase tutto il corpo e lo fece quasi urlare. Sentiva il suo battito accelerato nelle orecchie, un’oppressione sul petto e l’adrenalina a mille. Non poteva rimanere sdraiato.

Si buttò di slancio giù dal letto, cozzando dolorosamente col pavimento, imprecando e tentando di riprendere fiato, una mano alla gola. Dopo alcuni attimi, riuscì a calmare il suo respiro e si tirò su dal pavimento puntellandosi sul braccio sano. Il suo corpo era scosso da brividi e madido di sudore, la nausea era più forte di prima e la stanza compiva strani giri attorno a lui. Sentiva il maledetto pavimento muoversi. La testa gli pulsava dolorosamente e tutte le sue ferite avevano deciso in quel momento di fargli vedere le stelle all'unisono. Aveva freddo ma andava a fuoco. Stava bruciando.

Gemendo pietosamente si guardò attorno e tentò di allungarsi per prendere l’acqua dal comodino. Imprecò dal dolore ma riuscì a raggiungerla, ne bevve un lungo sorso e il resto se lo lasciò cadere sulla testa. Era un sensazione piacevole. Non riusciva a formare un pensiero coerente, ma doveva farsi una doccia. Aveva troppo caldo.

Puntellandosi alle pareti e inciampando in continuazione, riuscì a caracollare fino ai bagni in fondo al corridoio. Non ci pensò due volte prima di ficcarsi in una delle docce a parete e aprire l’acqua, mettendosi sotto lo spray in boxer e camicia. Lasciò che l’acqua fredda lo raffreddasse, poi scivolò lungo la parete fino a terra e rimase li, la testa piegata in avanti e le spalle contro il muro.

_**Contemporaneamente, alloggi del Sergente Fenix.** _

Del trambusto lungo il corridoio fecero svegliare Marcus di soprassalto. Istintivamente afferrò la pistola Snub che teneva sempre carica sul comodino. Si alzò e rimase in attesa. Poi sentì il rumore attutito della doccia. Abbassò la pistola: chi si poteva fare una doccia in piena notte? Rimise la Snub al suo posto e uscì dal suo alloggio.

Nel corridoio altri tre Gears si guardavano attorno ancora assonnati, chiedendosi cosa stesse succedendo. Marcus mugugnò piano, irritato, si incamminò verso i bagni. Passò davanti all'alloggio di Baird. Si fermò di botto: la porta era spalancata, il letto completamente sfatto, le coperte buttate per terra, il pavimento bagnato.

Non esitò ancora: corse lungo il corridoio, schivando i Gears appena svegli, ed irruppe in bagno, precipitandosi verso il suono dell’acqua che scorreva. E li lo trovò: rannicchiato a terra, sotto il getto, le labbra viola e il corpo scosso dai brividi

“Cazzo!” imprecò Marcus.

Chiuse l’acqua e si accovacciò accanto al collega

“Baird, mi senti? Baird!” nessuna risposta.

“Che succede?” “chi si è sentito male?” due ragazzotti della squadra Bravo avevano fatto capolino nel vano delle docce.

Marcus imprecò di nuovo

“Chiamate un medico! Cazzo! Chi ha la radio? Serve un medico, subito!”

Uno dei due, probabilmente il più vigile, scomparve dalla vista per andare a prendere la radio.

Marcus si fece aiutare dall'altro ragazzotto per stendere con cautela Baird a terra. Non aveva smesso di tremare, gli occhi erano semi aperti ma non sembrava cosciente. Le bende che aveva addosso erano macchiate di sangue.

“Che gli è successo?” chiese il ragazzotto

“Imboscata, più di una settimana fa. Ha perso molto sangue” ringhiò Marcus.

Perché diavolo non lo aveva chiamato? Non poteva sentirsi in colpa. Non doveva sentirsi in colpa. Eppure si sentiva in colpa: Cole gli aveva chiesto di tenerlo d’occhio per lui. Che era troppo orgoglioso per chiedere aiuto.

Baird si agitò, buttando la testa di lato e boccheggiando come in cerca d’aria. Marcus imprecò di nuovo e lo girò rapidamente sul lato sinistro.

 _-Quanto diavolo ci mette ad arrivare il medico?-_ gli tastò il polso: aveva il battito molto rapido. E il respiro non era da meno. L’ingegnere, steso su un fianco, si rannicchiò sul posto e mugugnò qualcosa. Marcus si sporse su di lui e gli scostò i capelli bagnati dalla fronte pallida

“Baird? Sei sveglio? … Damon?”

Baird socchiuse gli occhi e tentò di mettere a fuoco la persona che aveva accanto

“M-Marcus?”

“Ehi, ben tornato tra noi”

l’ingegnere tentò di tirarsi su, ma con un grido spezzato tornò a stramazzare per terra. Marcus gli mise una mano sotto la testa

“Piano. Credo che tu abbia riaperto qualche ferita …”

“ngh … la testa … gira tutto …” Baird si portò una mano alla bocca e tentò di soffocare un conato di vomito.

Marcus imprecò ed indicò al ragazzo della Bravo di portargli il secchio vicino alla porta. Facendolo poggiare su di se, il Sergente tenne al meglio la testa dell’ingegnere mentre vomitava il pasto che aveva mangiato poche ore prima, che non era comunque molto. Quando ebbe finito, Baird allontanò il secchio e facendo forza con la gamba buona tentò di rimettersi dritto

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, dove credi di andare?” Marcus lo aiutò comunque a tirasi in piedi.

Baird barcollo e si appoggiò di peso al Sergente

“Nel mio letto”

Disse semplicemente, ma quando tentò di fare un passo, le gambe gli cedettero e Marcus fu costretto a sorreggerlo per non farlo cadere

“Okay. Letto. È una buona idea” Il Sergente annuì, poi, facendo attenzione alle sue ferite, lo prese in braccio apparentemente senza alcuno sforzo.

Baird cercò di divincolarsi

“ so camminare, cazzo!” ma i suoi sforzi era flebili al meglio

“Si, certo” al secchio del vomito ci avrebbe pensato qualcun altro.

A metà strada verso gli alloggi di Barid, finalmente si fece vivo il medico: era un vecchietto, rattrappito, canuto e leggermente gobbo, con grandi occhiali e quasi senza denti.

“Sono Dustin, l’infermiere. È lui il malato?”

Marcus annuì e gli fece strada verso la stanza di Baird. Gli altri gears erano ormai tornati tutti a dormire. Una volta nella stanza il Sergente intimò a Baird di rimanere un attimo ritto in piedi, sostenuto dall'infermiere, prese un telo dalla piccola cassettiera alla parete e tornò per aiutarlo ad asciugarsi. In tre fecero in fretta, liberandosi anche dei vestiti bagnati. Poi l’infermiere cominciò a visitarlo. Dopo molti ‘uhm’ e ‘ah’, finalmente si girò verso il Sergente

“E' la perdita di sangue” sentenziò.

Marcus avrebbe voluto dargli uno scappellotto, ma aspettò che continuasse

“La nausea e le vertigini sono normali, anche il vomito. Per non parlare del dolore delle ferite. Ma a parte questo le sue condizioni sono stabili”

Marcus si grattò la testa

“Quindi sta bene? E che si sia fatto una doccia fredda in piena notte?”

“oh, quello!” il vecchio Dustin rimise a posto i suoi arnesi da lavoro nella borsa

“E' stata una buona idea: in questo modo ha abbassato la febbre”

Marcus respirò a fondo per non perdere la pazienza

“Quindi ha la febbre. Quanto?” Dustin alzò le spalle

“Forse prima aveva 40, ora circa 39,2” il Sergente si passò una mano sul volto

“Nelle sue condizioni, non dovrebbe prendere un antibiotico?” chiese esasperato.

L’infermiere scosse la testa dismissivamente “nah. La pressione è alta ma stabile. Diciamo che se non gli viene un infarto, non comincia a soffocare per la poca perfusione a causa del poco sangue e se, bhè, non si soffoca nel suo vomito … no. Non ha bisogno di un antibiotico.”

L’infermiere passò di fronte al Sergente, che nel frattempo era divenuto una statua di sale, dondolando sulle gambe storte

“diciamo che se non migliora nei prossimi due giorni, allora gli servirà qualcosa di più forte di un antibiotico. Ma è un ragazzo forte, se la caverà!” sull'uscio si volto verso Marcus, ancora perplesso e mortificato, fermo in mezzo alla stanza

“E consiglio di non lasciarlo solo, almeno per le prossime 26 ore. Buona notte!” e se ne andò.

Marcus rimase imbambolato a fissare la porta vuota per un pezzo: ma che razza di infermiere era quello?! Con un'imprecazione a mezza bocca, il Sergente si avvicinò al capezzale di Baird: in quel momento sembrava dormire, il respiro corto, il volto pallido, la fronte aggrottata e le labbra ancora viola per il freddo della doccia. La sua fronte al tatto era cocente, dalla bocca aperta continuavano a uscire bassi gemiti di dolore ma a parte qualche tremito sembrava dormire tranquillo. Per sicurezza, Marcus lo girò delicatamente sul fianco sinistro, per scongiurare il soffocamento da vomito.

Poi si affrettò a tornare nella sua stanza a prendere un paio di coperte, il cuscino, l’auricolare e la pistola. Di nuovo negli alloggi di Baird, si chiuse la porta alle spalle, sistemò le sue cose per terra e tornò a controllare polso e temperatura del compagno. Nessun cambiamento. Sospirando, passò assentemente una mano tra i capelli biondi e bagnati dell’ingegnere: avrebbe vegliato su di lui tutta la notte.

_**Circa l’alba, alloggi di Baird.** _

Durante la notte, la temperatura del Caporale era tornata a salire. Si era agitato, gridando e gemendo dal dolore, per non riuscire a respirare … ma era rimasto incosciente, per lo più.

Marcus lo aveva scoperto, gli aveva passato sul corpo pezze bagnate per abbassare la temperatura. Le bende, sulla coscia, sull'addome, sul petto e alla spalla erano fradice e sporche di sangue. Aveva osservato i suoi muscoli saltare e tremare scossi dai brividi, ogni suo pelo, anche se ben pochi, rizzarsi, dalla manciata sul petto, sulle cosce e fino al sentiero che portava ai peli del pube. Il corpo muscoloso, la pelle pallida. In fondo era nudo … ma il Sergente si astenne dall'indulgere troppo a lungo. Ma aveva un corpo davvero ben fatto.

Non dormì affatto quella notte, ma quando, qualche ora dopo l’alba, Baird smise di tremare e gemere, la febbre di nuovo tollerabile, Marcus tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

Nella mattinata passò Anya a portargli qualcosa da mangiare, un termometro e delle medicazioni. Questo non lo sorprese affatto: in fondo Anya sapeva tutto, era lei il dannato CIC. Insieme lo medicarono e cambiarono le bende. Quando il Tenente era tornata al lavoro, Marcus era rimasto seduto sul pavimento, poggiato al bordo del letto e così si era addormentato.

Fu risvegliato da un gemito e il frusciare delle coperte. Il Sergente si mise in ginocchio e osservò il volto pallido del Caporale contorcersi in una smorfia di dolore, poi i suoi occhi azzurri socchiudersi. Marcus gli carezzò la testa

“Ehi”

Baird sbatté più volte le palpebre poi si puntellò sul braccio sinistro e tentò di alzarsi, gemendo dal dolore. Marcus lo aiutò a mettersi dritto e gli porse la bottiglia d’acqua, che scolò in un batter d’occhio. Riprendendo fiato, si guardò attorno e poi se stesso, scostando leggermente le coperte, rivelandosi completamente nudo. Anche col poco sangue che aveva in corpo riuscì ad arrossire lievemente

“Che …” la gola completamente arsa, tossicchiò e riprovò

“Che è successo?”

“Sei stato male. Ricordi qualcosa?”

Damon ricordava il dolore, la sensazione di soffocamento, la sensazione di bruciare dall'interno, la doccia …

“La doccia, si … ma il resto è molto sfocato” Marcus annuì

“Inconsciamente, tentavi di abbassare la tua temperatura corporea. Hai avuto la febbre alta per gran parte della notte. Sono stato con te fin d’allora”

il Sergente vide Baird stringere a morte le coperte, il rossore sul viso ancora più intenso. Girò il volto lontano da lui

“Ora sto meglio”

Marcus non ne era convinto ma non disse nulla.

“Devo andare in bagno”

Damon cercò di scendere dal letto autonomamente ma era ancora tropo debole. Marcus lo aiutò senza proferire parola: lo aiutò ad a indossare boxer puliti e un’altra camicia leggera, lo aiutò a mettersi in piedi e lo accompagnò lungo il corridoio verso il bagno.

Nel corridoio, i due ragazzotti della Bravo, con le corazze indosso pronti per il servizio gli passarono accanto e gli sorrisero

“Ehi! È bello sapere che stai meglio!” “ci hai fatto prendere uno bello spavento!” poi continuarono giù per le scale.

Il Sergente sentì Baird irrigidirsi nelle sue braccia a quei commenti, sempre più rosso in volto

“Ho dato spettacolo …” disse mestamente. Marcus fece spallucce, non sapendo che dire.

Davanti al water Baird si scostò da lui borbottando che era in grado di pisciare da solo, grazie tante. Marcus lo lasciò fare ma rimase vicino.

Tornati nella stanza del Caporale, Baird non esitò un momento nel tornare nel suo letto e sdraiarsi su un fianco, tentando di mascherare ogni gemito per ogni fitta di dolore che gli provocava ogni minimo movimento.

Era così imbarazzato? O era semplicemente infastidito dalla sua presenza? Gli dava così fastidio essere aiutato da lui? Avrebbe accettato più facilmente l’aiuto di Cole? Il Sergente gli sollevò le coperte fin sopra le spalle e si sedette sul letto, posandogli il dorso delle dita sulla fronte: era ancora molto caldo, ma non pensava più di 38 e qualcosa.

Damon aveva chiuso gli occhi, ma sapeva che non dormiva, le sue spalle erano troppo tese. Marcus sbuffò

“Pensavi che non ti avrei aiutato? O forse preferivi non chiedere il mio aiuto?” Baird taceva. E il sergente continuò

“Sei parte della squadra. Per quanto mi riguarda ti sei meritato il mio rispetto e il mio aiuto.” Non aggiunse che sperava di avere anche la sua fiducia. Ma le implicazione aleggiavano nell'aria comunque.

Marcus si grattò la nuca, sospirò e si alzò

“Tornerò di tanto in tanto a vedere come stai. E più tardi ti porterò qualcosa da mangiare” non fece a tempo a fare un passo che il Caporale gli afferrò una mano, aveva le mani fredde

“Grazie” disse semplicemente. Poi si addormentò.

_**Caserma, ala Est del Primo Piano, tempo dopo.** _

Il Sergente Fenix scostò di lato le coperte con uno strattone, poggiando a terra i piedi nudi. Gomiti sulle ginocchia, si passò entrambe le mani sul volto e nei capelli: non riusciva a dormire. I soliti incubi. Cosa avrebbe dato per una normale notte di sonno senza sogni …

Si alzò e imboccò il corridoio per andare in bagno. Passando davanti gli alloggi di Baird, notò che la porta era semi aperta e che dall'interno provenivano parole pronunciate a mezza bocca. Non ci avrebbe mai creduto, ma il vecchio infermiere Dustin aveva ragione: Damon era un ragazzo sano e se la sarebbe cavata. Ci avrebbe solo messo un po’ di tempo. Marcus decise di non impicciarsi e di tirare dritto fino al bagno.

 _-Uhm-_ pensò il Sergente passando davanti alle docce _-qualcuno si è fatto un’altra doccia notturna …-_ nell'aria c’era odore di umidità, una leggera nebbiolina calda e il pavimento bagnato.

Appena ebbe finito si lavò le mani e fece la strada a ritroso. Dalla stanza di Baird si potevano ancora sentire dei rumori. Marcus avrebbe tirato dritto se non fosse stato per una imprecazione e un ringhio adirato.

Bussò piano alla porta e face capolino: Damon era seduto sul letto, nudo, i capelli fradici, la pelle incredibilmente pallida. Per terra c’era un asciugamano, anch'esso fradicio, evidentemente era stato lui a farsi la doccia a quell'ora, di nuovo. L’ingegnere sembrava sorpreso di vederlo, ma abbassò rapidamente lo sguardo, coprendosi altrettanto in fretta l’inguine nudo con il lenzuolo. Sul letto accanto a lui c’era un kit di pronto soccorso e un rotolo di bende. Stava tentando di medicarsi da solo, ma evidentemente non ci stava riuscendo.

“Posso entrare?” chiese infine Marcus poiché Baird non sembrava sapere cosa fare o dire

“Ah, si. Certo, entra” il Sergente si richiuse la porta alle spalle

“Vuoi una mano con il bendaggio?” il Caporale si gratto la testa, sembrò sul punto di rifiutare ma poi ci ripensò, espirando sonoramente

“Si. Eh, con una mano sola è più difficile … di quanto pensassi.” Era di nuovo arrossito.

Marcus annuì e si inginocchiò di fronte all'ingegnere, arrangiò al meglio la coscia ferita sul suo ginocchio e si mise al lavoro. Pulì e medicò con un unguento antisettico i due fori di entrata sulla coscia, un ematoma grosso come una palla di Trashball, violaceo e nero, che prendeva tutto il quadricipite, applicò delle garze con attenzione e fasciò stretto, cercando di fare il più delicatamente possibile.

Passò al fianco: altri due fori di entrata e un versamento livido e gonfio che prendeva la metà dell’addome fino alle costole. Doveva fare un male del diavolo perché il Caporale si mordeva le labbra e stringeva a morte il bordo del letto. Fece fare più giri di bende attorno ai fianchi di Baird, li assicurò con un nodo sul fianco buono e si tirò dritto, per passare alla spalla.

“Respira” gli suggerì il Sergente e Baird lo guardò storto

“Fa male, cazzo …”

Marcus muggì ed esaminò la spalla: un proiettile lo aveva solo raggiunto di striscio, lasciandogli un solco nel deltoide su cui spiccavano molti punti. Non aveva però reciso nulla sulla sua strada. Gli altri due fori erano però andati a segno: molto più ravvicinati tra loro, avevano perforato lo spesso strato muscolare del pettorale, fermandosi sulla scapola. Gli avevano detto che la scapola aveva subito microfratture estese a tutta la faccia mediale. Era un miracolo che non fosse andata in pezzi: in parte per la costituzione robusta di ogni Gears ma in parte anche per la poca potenza balistica dei colpi, che fortunatamente, sparati da grande distanza, avevano perso energia cinetica.

Marcus sospirò e alzò appena lo sguardo, Damon lo stava guardando attentamente. Il Sergente prese altro unguento e pulì le ferite, delicatamente, applicò più garze su tutte le ferite e aprì un altro pacco di bende. Fasciò prima il braccio a nido di rondine, fino alla spalla. Poi con molta attenzione passo una prima fascia sul petto, sopra la linea dei capezzoli, infine si spostò dietro l’ingegnere, fasciò a giri incrociati tutta la spalla e parte del petto. Di tanto in tanto, Damon inspirava a denti stretti. Infine assicurò tutto con un nodo all'altezza del collo.

Da dietro di lui, Marcus poteva vedere la curva del collo e delle spalle, l’attaccatura dei capelli, ancora bagnati, la curva della mascella. Damon si voltò appena e gli sorrise

“Grazie” Marcus si sfilò da dietro di lui e prese un po’ di spazio, rimanendo seduto sul letto

“Di niente”

Il Sergente gli lasciò un po’ di privacy mentre si infilava dei boxer verde militare con il bordo nero e una camicia azzurrina, che lasciò rigorosamente aperta e inforcata a metà. Fenix si guardò attorno: c’erano alcuni laptop sparsi in giro, alcuni completamente privi di chassè, con cavi e componenti ai quattro venti, altri chiusi e altri con stringhe di codice che si ripetevano sullo schermo nero. C’erano anche due Bot, mezzi smontati, chiavi inglesi dalle varie dimensioni e straccetti sporchi di grasso.

“Cerco di tenermi impegnato come posso” Confermò Damon, seduto accanto a lui e ormai vestito.

“ Il Tenete Stoud mi ha portato i computer del CIC per dargli un’occhiata e ripararli, col tempo si sono riempiti di bug. E ovviamente i Bot: ho cannibalizzato uno per salvare l’altro, ma non ho gli attrezzi giusti e ci sto mettendo una vita …” Damon si grattò il mento

“Lavorare mi tiene sano di mente, ma ormai non riesco più a dormire, con questi maledetti dolori … non so che darei per una normale notte di sonno …” Marcus sbuffò divertito

 _-già, a chi lo dici …-_ pensò.

Si soffermò anche a guardare il viso del Caporale: pelle chiarissima, una leggera ricrescita di barba bionda, guance leggermente scavate e borse scure sotto gli occhi, azzurrissimi come il cielo.

“Anche tu non riesci a dormire?”

“Uhm”

“Incubi?” il Sergente si limitò ad annuire.

Se avesse voluto, non sapeva nemmeno da dove cominciare per parlargli dei suoi ‘incubi’. Situazioni di guerra ordinaria che lo tormentavano da quando aveva 25 anni. E tutta la merda che era sopraggiunta in seguito. Damon lo fece voltare poggiandoli delicatamente la mano destra sulla coscia

“Quale guerra?” Fenix esitò

“Tutte” disse infine.

Il Caporale si mordicchiò un labbro, indeciso sul proseguire o meno, ma alla fine decise di continuare, stringendogli più forte la mano sulla coscia

“So che è più da Dom che da me, ma se, e capisco se non vuoi … puoi dirmi quello che vuoi, insomma, puoi confidarti se lo vuoi. Ti ascolterò. Ecco”

Marcus era genuinamente sorpreso: non era un’affermazione da Damon Baird, lo stronzo egoista ed egocentrico che conoscevano tutti. E questo gli disse quanto poco mostrava di se questo giovane uomo.

“Insomma …” proseguì il biondino, la bocca lanciata ad un miglio al minuto per l’imbarazzo

“Tutti a dirmi dell’importanza del supporto della squadra …” Ridacchiò.

Oh, era di nuovo arrossito, anche la punta delle orecchie

“E Cole e Dom, in prima linea, non mi hanno praticamente lasciato in pace un attimo. E anche tu, che ti sei preso cura di me quando Cole non c’era …”

Baird ritirò la mano imbarazzato e la camicia gli scivolò giù dalla spalla su cui era appena appoggiata. Marcus non ci pensò più di un secondo e gliela rimise a posto delicatamente. Una mano sul colletto, un’altra che lisciava il tessuto sull'altra spalla. Le loro ginocchia si toccavano, praticamente intrecciate, quando si erano avvicinati così tanto?

“Io mi fido di te, Marcus” i loro sguardi si incrociarono.

Il silenzio si allungò ancora per un attimo. Marcus non sapeva proprio cosa dire. Ma non ce ne fu bisogno. Perché l’attimo dopo Damon si sporse verso di lui, premendogli delicatamente le labbra sulle sue. Sottili, tiepide. Profumo di sapone fenico. E si scostò altrettanto rapidamente.

“Oh, oh … io, scusa, io non … non so che mi è preso, non so perché …”

Marcus sapeva che stava entrando nel panico, ma lui fu più svelto. Gli posò la mano destra sotto la mascella e lo baciò, zittendolo. Si scostò appena

“Va bene, Damon” e lo baciò di nuovo.

Labbra contro labbra, semplice pressione, la mano che scendeva sul collo, il polso di lui accelerato sotto le dita. Baird sembrava sorpreso ma ben presto si rilassò e ricambiò. Passò la sua mano sinistra sulla sua spalla. Marcus pressò con più forza sulle sue labbra, toccò con la punta della lingua il suo labbro inferiore, chiedendo accesso. Damon aprì la bocca e lo lasciò entrare. Esplorarono con le labbra e la lingua uno la bocca dell’altro.

Ben presto, crebbe l’urgenza dietro quei baci. Marcus lo manovrò, non senza poche difficoltà, sotto di se, sdraiandolo sulle lenzuola. Si chinò su di lui e lo coprì col suo corpo. Damon emise un gemito dolce, assolutamente non di dolore. Marcus ne fu incredibilmente soddisfatto. Gli morse delicatamente le labbra. Infilò l’avambraccio sotto la spalla, per potergli afferrare i corti capelli biondi sulla nuca.

La spalla sbagliata. Damon sobbalzò dal dolore ma non emise un fiato. Il Sergente ritirò la mano e si tirò su

“Cazzo. Scusa …” Damon si mordeva le labbra, ma lo guardò comunque come se lo volesse prendere a calci …

“Si, sta più attento ” gli pizzicò con forza un capezzolo sotto la maglietta leggera.

Marcus grugnì. Poi l’ingegnere gli sorrise più timidamente

“Si gentile …” un tono leggermente diverso, più malizioso.

Il Sergente lo baciò di nuovo con passione, ma lentamente, misurato. Fece scivolare una mano sulla spalla sana, questa volta, gliela carezzò. Scostò il lembo della camicia aperta, accarezzò la pelle chiara al di sotto, il pettorale, le coste alte, gli trovò un capezzolo con il pollice e ce lo girò attorno, delicatamente. Damon sospirò, sommessamente, con la bocca impegnata. Marcus si staccò dalle sue labbra, gli baciò una guancia, gli mordicchiò la mascella, scese sul collo. Si spostò sull'altro lato, lontano dalle ferite, glielo morse poi ne lavò con la lingua il bruciore.

Si spostò più giù, puntellandosi sulle ginocchia e sulle mani, trovò il capezzolo con le labbra e lo tormentò con i denti.

“Ah! Marcus …”

Scese ancora più giù, baciando l’addome muscoloso sulla linea alba, evitando gli ematomi. Morse delicatamente il ventre dell’ingegnere, sopra la cresta iliaca destra che sporgeva appena sotto i muscoli. Si sollevò per guardarlo bene: il respiro irregolare, i capezzoli duri, la pelle bianchissima, arrossata dove lo aveva morso. Gli occhi colore del cielo che lo fissavano, pieni di aspettativa. Un corpo davvero ben fatto. Fece scorrere delicatamente le dita a ritroso, su lungo l’addome, il capezzolo, il petto, il collo, le labbra.

Damon gli leccò appena i polpastrelli che aveva davanti la bocca. Marcus avrebbe voluto divorarlo li per li. Gli afferrò il retro del collo con la mano destra, delicatamente inclinando la testa all'indietro

“Attento Damon” lo ammonì a denti stretti.

Se continuava così non sapeva se poteva rimanere controllato. Il Caporale ridacchiò e Marcus lo zittì con un bacio tutto denti e lingua. Il biondino gemette di nuovo. Fenix ne voleva di più, di più di quei dolci suoni di piacere. Continuò a baciarlo, finché non sentì la mano libera dell’ingegnere infilarsi sotto la sua maglietta, carezzargli la schiena, i fianchi, salire lungo il ventre e il petto. Marcus trattenne a stento un tremito. Poi si tirò su e si sedette sui talloni, posando una mano sul fianco libero di Damon, la coscia sana intrappolata sotto di lui. Infilò le dita sotto l’orlo dei boxer

“Posso?” chiese.

Il biondino annuì con forza. Delicatamente gli sfilò i boxer, facendoli passare attentamente sulla coscia ferita. Li buttò di lato. E Baird piegò la coscia sana e la divaricò di lato, presentandosi in tutta la sua gloria: una matassa di peli biondi, morbidi, che contornava il suo membro, semi turgido per l’eccitazione. Marcus imprecò sottovoce. Bellissimo. Non ci pensò due volte prima di afferrargli il membro e strofinarlo fino alla pienezza.

Baird si inarcò appena e si mise una mano davanti la bocca, evitando di rendersi ridicolo con tutti quegli ansiti che non riusciva a controllare. Ma Fenix aveva altri programmi: si chinò su di lui e lo prese in bocca, senza preavviso. La reazione fu quasi comica: Damon tirò indietro la testa e si lasciò scappare un gridolino sorpreso, ammutolendosi con la mano subito dopo, ma non poteva impedire ai suoi fianchi di muoversi dal piacere.

Marcus pressò la lingua sul retro del membro e succhiò, soddisfatto del tremore che scosse il corpo dell’ingegnere. Poi sentì una mano tra i capelli tirare piano

“M-Marcus … piano o n-non durerò …” lo ammonì il biondino.

Il Sergente si tirò su e strinse due dita alla base del membro, osservando compiaciuto il brivido che provocò. Lo baciò sul petto e sul collo, strofinandolo delicatamente, in fondo non avevano fretta, la notte era ancora lunga. Damon gli tirò su la maglietta con una mano, l’altro braccio completamente inutile al suo fianco

“Sei eccessivamente vestito per i miei gusti”

Marcus ridacchiò e si spogliò in fretta, maglietta, pantaloni e slip. Sta volta fu il turno di Damon di apprezzare il corpo del Sergente: la carnagione era scura, peli ispidi e neri sul petto, lungo l’addome, assolutamente ben scolpito, braccia e gambe possenti. E un pene imponente esattamente come il suo proprietario. Non erano molto diversi in lunghezza ma Marcus era più … grosso, largo. La bocca gli si riempì di saliva: oh, le cose che avrebbe voluto fargli, ma nelle sue condizioni … magari un’altra volta.

“Ti piace quello che vedi?” gli chiese fiero Fenix.

Baird sbuffò solo per mantenere le apparenze

“Apprezzerei che ne facessi buon uso piuttosto”

Vide uno strano scintillio negli occhi di Marcus, che di fatto si ritrovò addosso in un attimo

“Ragazzino strafottente” gli ringhiò nell'orecchio subito prima di morderlo sul collo con forza.

Damon cacciò uno strillo molto imbarazzante e poi gemete di apprezzamento, sentendo come Marcus lasciava il segno su di lui. Non sapeva se lo eccitava di più quella voce o se era la forza bruta trattenuta a stento. Il Caporale, accecato dal piacere, allargò le gambe sotto di lui, cercando di far aderire meglio i loro corpi, ma quando Marcus lo schiacciò contro il materasso si ricordò perché dovevano fare piano.

Imprecò e rabbrividì dal dolore, la pressione sul suo addome e sulla sua gamba gli fecero vedere le stesse e cancellarono in un attimo l’eccitazione e l’atmosfera che si era venuta a creare. Un ottimo mood killer.

Marcus si tirò immediatamente su, dandogli spazio e facendogli riprendere fiato. Gli toccò dolcemente il volto, gli passò la mano tra i capelli umidi, in attesa che il dolore passasse, che riaprisse gli occhi per maledirlo, di sicuro. Quando li riaprì, Damon gli sorrise debolmente

“Già, gentilmente, non posso gestire …” le parole gli rimasero in gola: non era in grado neanche di gestire il suo piacere in quelle condizioni! Quanto poteva essere umiliante tutto ciò?

Marcus lo baciò, continuando a carezzarlo

“Lascia fare a me”

Lo baciò, ancora e ancora, gli passò le mani sul corpo, con dolcezza, in lunghe carezze riverenti, cancellò il dolore e lo portò di nuovo al piacere. E Damon lo lasciò fare, si abbandonò a lui e si limitò a sentire e gemere dalla passione. Marcus portò una mano tra di loro, afferrò entrambi i loro membri e li sfregò all'unisono.

Damon gridò piano, afferrandosi con la mano libera al bicipite del Sergente. C’era solo il piacere, bianco accecante, caldo. Sentiva la sua pelle bollire assieme al suo sangue, sentiva una stretta all'addome, l’eccitazione come una corrente pronta a esplodere. Ma non era abbastanza. Voleva di più. Damon pigolò piano e lo fermò. Marcus si sollevò dalla sua spalla e lo guardò preoccupato

“Provi dolore?” il biondino scosse la testa

“N-no. Ma … sotto il materasso …”

Marcus infilò incerto una mano dove Baird gli indicava di cercare e trovò una piccola fiala. La osservò con cura: una piccola fiala con del liquido vischioso trasparente. Lubrificante. Il Sergente lo guardò accigliato, il Caporale gli sorrise

“Già. Non dire che non sei interessato perché non ti credo” Marcus scosse la testa

“Damon, non credo sia una buona idea …”

“non mi basta okay? Voglio di più”

il Sergente non si era sbagliato: c’era una nota di disperazione nella voce del bellissimo uomo che aveva sotto, un tono che pizzicava le sue corde in modo suggestivo … quanto sarebbe stato dolce immergersi dentro di lui?

“Damon …”

“Per favore, ti voglio dentro di me”

Merda! Era così facile manipolarlo? Ringhiando sommessamente, gli morse le labbra e lo baciò ancora

“Ma se farà male, me lo dirai, ok? Me lo dirai subito e io mi fermerò” Damon sbuffò

“Non sono fatto di porcellana …” ma già il Sergente si lubrificava le dita che portò oltre i testicoli del biondino e le massaggiò in circoletti sullo sfintere contratto.

Baird soffiò piano al freddo del lubrificante ma per il resto allargò ancor di più le gambe per permettergli miglior accesso. Marcus inserì un dito, lo pressò fino in fondo e lo mosse delicatamente, sentendo le pareti del passaggio resistere e poi cedere. Inserì un altro dito. Dentro e fuori, lentamente, divaricò le dita. Poi impennò i polpastrelli verso l’alto, cercando la prostata che trovò con precisa accuratezza. Damon si inarcò con un gridolino, soffocato dalla sua mano

“M-Marcus! Aah- presto …”

Il Sergente lo vedeva tremare sotto di se, il membro turgido che colava copiosamente, gli occhi chiusi, una smorfia di piacere sul volto. Il sudore che bagnava la camicia che ancora indossava, aperta e in disordine, attorno alle spalle. Un quadro della dissolutezza personificato. Inserì ancora un dito, le spinse fino in fondo, le strofinò con insistenza sulla sua prostata. Damon tremò e si affrettò a mettergli una mano sul petto

“Sono pronto! Avanti, sbrigati … Marcus!”

“Calmati”

Il Sergente ritirò le dita e si posizionò, afferrando delicatamente le cosce del Caporale, portandole sul suo grembo, attento a non stressare la gamba ferita. Che non ebbe effetto, visto che per un attimo, il biondino trasalì, ma si affrettò a dire che stava bene e che doveva semplicemente sbrigarsi.

Marcus si spalmò il lubrificante addosso e capì che non c’era verso di spingere se avesse voluto evitare di fare male al suo partner. Doveva trovare un altro modo. Si posizionò e penetrò delicatamente. Trovò resistenza. Continuò a spingere gentilmente, ma con insistenza finché la resistenza cessò del tutto. E continuò fino in fondo, con dolcezza, insistentemente, tortuosamente lentamente, finché non fu sepolto fino in fondo.

Damon imprecò: sembrava non finire più, non si era mai sentito così … pieno.

E ovviamente per Marcus era l’opposto: era stretto, maledettamente stretto, caldo. Doveva solo resistere, doveva solo respirare e stare fermo

“Solo un attimo, o-okay …”

“Quanto?”

“E'?”

“Quanto tempo è passato?”

“Che cosa importa …?” il Sergente mosse il bacino fermamente, sperando di consegnare il messaggio. Damon gemette

“T-Tanto! Tanto … troppo” Fenix annuì.

Quindi non era un’abitudine andare con gli uomini per l’ingegnere. Che fosse veramente una questione di fiducia?

“Okay, Marcus, sono pronto …” Marcus non se lo fece ripetere due volte, sarebbe di certo impazzito se non si fosse mosso.

Si tirò appena indietro e pressò a fondo, spostandosi il meno possibile per non scuoterlo troppo rischiando di fargli male. Si limitò a spingere a fondo, sempre più in profondità, penetrando con insistenza e per farsi sentire fino in fondo alla sua gola. Sembrava funzionare: più cercava di andare giù, più i gemiti di Damon diventavano acuti.

“Hush! Damon, sveglierai tutta la maledetta caserma!”

Marcus, sotto sforzo per trattenersi, stava sudando e sbuffano indegnamente. Damon imprecò, sembrava non riuscire a gestire la sua voce. Quindi decise di afferrargli una mano e premergliela contro la sua bocca. Oh, se improvvisamente non aveva preso una piega perversa la situazione. Il Sergente si tirò indietro e spinse con più forza, la mano serrata sulla bocca di Damon ad ammutolire le sue urla. E l’ingegnere fremeva sotto di lui, la testa tirata all'indietro, gli occhi serrati, la pelle luccicante di sudore; una mano, quella del braccio ferito, ad afferrare il polso della mano che gli tappava la bocca, l’altra ad afferrare in una morsa la spalla del Sergente. Sembrava ad un passo dall'esplodere.

Marcus, afferrando la cosca ferita e premendola contro il suo fianco per non farla muovere, prese a spingere più fermamente. Non sarebbe durato. Si chinò su di lui, la mano ancora sulla sua bocca

“Avanti, Damon, vieni per me …” gli afferrò con l’altra il membro e non ci vollero più di tre sfregamenti.

Damon venne con un grido, ammutolito, imbrattando la mano del Sergente e il suo addome. Era stata la sua voce, quello lo aveva lanciato oltre il precipizio. Il ritmo di Marcus si spezzò, gli tolse la mano dalla bocca e lo baciò, con denti e lingua, per ammutolire il suo grido trionfante nell'orgasmo, mentre ancora le calde pareti si contraevano attorno a lui, nel piacere post orgasmico.

Damon gli carezzò i capelli scuri sulla nuca, fradici di sudore, mentre entrambi riprendevano fiato. Dopo un’eternità Marcus si sollevò e si estrasse dal corpo di Damon, procurandogli un lieve fastidio. Si alzò per prendere l’asciugamano buttato a terra con il quale pulì se stesso e poi l’ingegnere. Si sedette sul bordo del letto

“Ora ci vorrebbe una doccia …”

Il biondino rise piano, stiracchiandosi quel tanto che bastava per non sentire dolore, la camicia ancora indosso. Marcus lo osservò con un mezzo sorriso, cosa che fece arrossire il Caporale

“Che c’è?” il Sergente fece spallucce, si chinò su di lui e lo baciò

“Come stai?” Baird fece una smorfia

“Un po’ dolorante, ma assolutamente ne è valsa la pena”

Marcus espresse la sua approvazione con un mugugno soddisfatto, si alzò e prese a rivestirsi. Damon si sporse dal letto e gli afferrò la mano

“Resta”

Fenix lo guardò sorpreso per la seconda volta quella notte. Baird arrossì

“Dormi con me, se ti va …”

Lo lasciò andare e si sdraiò, coricato su un fianco, l’invito chiaro ma la scelta tutta sua da compiere. Non era una scelta difficile. Il Sergente si infilò nel letto, in mutande e maglietta, si mise a pancia in su, permettendo a Damon di posizionarsi al meglio accanto a lui, la testa sulla sua spalla, una mano sul petto. Marcus gli cinse il fianco con un braccio, attento alla spalla ferita. Tirarono su le coperte e si sistemarono. I capelli di Damon profumavano ancora di pulito. Il suo corpo era caldo ed il suo respiro regolare. Dormirono serenamente per il resto della notte.

_**BONUS!** _

_**Alloggi del Sergente Fenix, nel cuore della notte. Due mesi dopo.** _

Sentì la porta del suo alloggio aprirsi lentamente sui cardini. Sentì qualcuno sgusciare nella stanza. Era ormai completamente sveglio quando quel qualcuno si richiuse delicatamente la porta alle spalle. Un sussurro nel buio

“Marcus …”

Il Sergente sapeva a chi apparteneva quella voce. Accese la luce e fissò l’ingegnere dai capelli biondi appoggiato alla porta

“Damon”

Lo salutò freddamente: era riuscito a svegliarlo, una delle poche volte in cui ci era riuscito, ad addormentarsi … Baird fece una smorfia al suo freddo tono di disapprovazione

“Ti ho svegliato” non era una domanda.

Marcus mugugnò, tirandosi seduto e poggiandosi alla parete alla testa del letto, passandosi un’enorme mano sulla faccia.

“Io non riuscivo a dormire …”

il Sergente avrebbe voluto chiedergli perché doveva essere un suo problema o perché diavolo era venuto da lui. Ma lo osservò attentamente, meravigliato, quando lo vide approcciarsi al suo letto, i piedi nudi e felpati sul pavimento.

In piedi vicino la sua branda, lo vide togliersi la maglietta, gettarla per terra. Lo vide sbottonarsi i pantaloni, chinarli sui fianchi, farli cadere per terra e camminarne al di fuori. Niente boxer. Il Caporale rimase un attimo li, nudo, un lieve rossore sul volto, il pene semi eretto. Marcus lo osservò da capo a piedi: quanta pelle chiarissima. E una parte di se non poté fare a meno di essere interessata alla vista che gli si presentava davanti.

E il suo pene si fece ancora più duro quando, dopo un attimo di indecisione, Damon poggiò un ginocchio sul bordo del letto e si chinò su di lui, carezzandogli il volto e baciandolo delicatamente.

Il Sergente ricambiò immediatamente. Non gli dispiaceva affatto essere sveglio, adesso. Damon pressò le labbra con forza sulle sue, prese il controllo del bacio e con uno slancio si mise a cavalcioni delle sue gambe. Marcus gli afferrò i fianchi, istintivamente tirandolo a se.

“Impaziente?”

Damon rispose con un ringhio e gli morse il collo, mentre con le mani gli sollevò la maglietta sopra le costole. Marcus gemette, sentendo i denti del Caporale segnargli la pelle. Lo strinse a se, lo spinse verso il basso mentre con i fianchi spingeva verso l’alto. Baird gemette sopra di lui, si inarcò e gli afferrò le spalle.

“Vedo che ti sei ripreso” dove prima c’erano ferite aperte e lividi ora c’erano solo cicatrici rossicce completamente rimarginate.

“Si. Niente più dolore e immobilità. Ho ripreso a fare anche i pesi”

 _-E si vede, per la miseria!-_ pensò Marcus: Damon era forse il più “piccolo” della Delta, ma il suo corpo era ben scolpito e muscoloso nei punti giusti. Tipo sulle spalle, sul petto, gli addominali … il sedere.

Il Sergente allungò entrambe le mani e strinse con forza i suddetti due bei globi scolpiti. Damon ridacchiò, afferrandogli la maglietta e tirandola via sopra la sua testa. Scostò altrettanto in fretta le coperte e si gettò giù verso i piedi del letto, baciandogli gli addominali mentre passava. Impazientemente, gli tirò giù i pantaloni e lo liberò, il pene del Sergente ormai completamente eretto. Baird non ci pensò due volte prima di prenderlo in bocca.

Marcus imprecò a denti stretti: la pressione era deliziosa, essere avviluppato in quella caverna umida e calda. Che centimetro dopo centimetro scendeva sempre più giù. Fenix gli afferrò i capelli biondi e non riuscì a trattenersi dallo spingere dentro quella deliziosa stretta. Il Caporale lo portò dritto sull'orlo in un attimo, poi gli strinse la base del sesso con forza e si ritirò.

Marucs gemette di disappunto. Ma non protestò quando Damon lo baciò di nuovo, denti e lingua, in una battaglia per la dominazione. Lo lasciò vincere. Ma Baird si ritirò di nuovo, respirando affannosamente a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra

“Non ho ancora finito. Ho alti piani per te …”

Okay, non era affatto sorpreso che fosse autoritario a letto.

Lo baciò ancora, afferrandogli i capelli neri e tirandogli la testa all'indietro. Di tutta risposta Marcus gli afferrò i fianchi, carezzandogli le cosce e i glutei con vigore

“Lubrificante …” ringhiò tra un bacio e l’altro.

Baird si tirò indietro e sorrise maliziosamente

“Non serve” Marcus lo osservò perplesso.

Il sorriso del Caporale si allargò un po’ di più, scuotendo i fianchi in aria con enfasi. Il Sergente gli afferrò i glutei, li divaricò e fece scivolare due dita lungo lo spacco, fino all'ano che trovò bagnato. Riuscì a far penetrare due dita senza sforzo. Praticamente grondava.

Si era preparato per lui. Riusciva ad immaginarselo: sdraiato sulla sua branda, tre dita lubrificate dentro di se, mentre si torturava piacevolmente, massaggiandosi la prostata. Magari anche quattro dita. Marcus ringhiò di approvazione e lo strinse a se, voleva mandarlo a gambe all'aria e prenderlo li, sulla sua schiena, aperto e lascivo solo per lui … Ma Baird lo fermò piantandogli le mani sul petto, impedendo di essere disarcionato

“Ah-ah! Sdraiati Marcus. Voglio cavalcarti”

Marcus rabbrividì: anche quello era un buon piano.

Si sdraiò senza farselo ripetere due volte, mentre Damon afferrava il suo sesso e lo allineava con la sua apertura. Lentamente si calò su di lui, dondolando il bacino, scendendo centimetro dopo centimetro finché non fu completamente seduto, aderente al suo ventre. Il suo corpo era teso, le cosce tremavano leggermente attorno ai suoi fianchi, la bocca spalancate in un gemito silenzioso. E Marcus lo osservava rapito, mentre stringeva spasmodicamente le mani sui suoi fianchi, tentando di controllarsi: era avviluppato, quelle pareti vellutate lo stringevano fin quasi a fargli male.

Il Sergente gemette sonoramente, incapace di trattenersi dallo spingere verso l’alto, dentro quel calore stringente. Baird gemette a sua volta e si piegò in avanti, la pressione nel suo ventre eccessiva. Marcus si immobilizzò e si leccò le labbra, salate, era completamente madido di sudore. E il Caporale non era da meno. E lui imprecò, asciugandosi la fronte con una mano, poi si tirò su lentamente e ricadde altrettanto lentamente.

Marcus strinse i denti impedendosi di muovere. Ma in breve non ci fu più bisogno: Damon aumentò il ritmo, impalandosi senza fatica, sempre più velocemente, gemendo quasi fuori controllo, la testa tirata all'indietro, gli occhi chiusi, la curva del collo estesa. Era bellissimo. Divino.

Ma stava facendo troppo rumore. Il Sergente lo afferrò stretto e lo ribaltò, portandolo sotto di se, gli afferrò i polsi e glieli piantò sopra la testa. Lo baciò selvaggiamente e pigiò a fondo, con violenza, facendolo inarcare e tremare

“Fai troppo casino”

Gli ringhiò ad un centimetro dalla bocca, si tirò indietro e pressò ancora, schiacciandolo sul materasso. Baird boccheggiò e rabbrividì

“S-sai che fare” gli ricordò, senza fiato, un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra e le guance arrossate.

Marcus gli sorrise malignamente, gli pressò una mano sulla bocca, si tirò su, puntellandosi con la mano libera al muro e prese a spingere con tutto se stesso. Il ritmo era veloce e violento, quasi eccessivamente violento, ma Baird sembrava godersela, da come si inarcava e gemeva sommessamente dietro la sua mano. Gli strinse le gambe sui fianchi e incrociò le caviglie dietro la sua schiena, facendolo scivolare ancora più a fondo.

Marcus era completamente perso: poteva solo sentire il bisogno di spingere, con forza e a fondo, velocemente, era in cerca del suo orgasmo, contava solo il calore, la stretta di quelle pareti vellutate e il piacere. Ma aveva ancora sufficienti funzioni celebrali da angolare le sue spinte verso l’altro, per colpire ripetutamente la prostata di Damon ad ogni spinta, ad ogni passaggio nel suo canale sempre più stretto.

E senza toccarlo, Baird venne, inarcandosi spettacolosamente, il suo urlo, anche se attutito, perfettamente udibile nonostante la mano a tappargli al bocca. Il suo corpo si costrinse spasmodicamente attorno a Marcus, che fu buttato giù dal precipizio con violenza. Ruggendo e baciandolo brutalmente, sprofondò nel corpo dell’ingegnere e venne, riempiendolo con il suo sperma.

Gli strascichi del loro orgasmo durarono interminabili secondi. Entrambi ansanti, Marcus si tirò su reggendosi con entrambe le mani alla parete, il peso spostato sui talloni mentre Damon era abbandonato sotto di lui, le mani sopra la testa, le gambe oscenamente divaricate di lato.

E la porta si aprì con uno schianto

“Marcus!”

Il Sergente e il Caporale si voltarono contemporaneamente, fissando sorpresi Dom, bloccato sulla porta, la pistola in mano. Sul volto del soldato Santiago passarono prima la preoccupazione, poi la sorpresa, soprattutto nel vedere chi era sotto suo “fratello” Marcus, e infine l’imbarazzo più totale. Balbettando delle scuse, si richiuse rapido la porta alle spalle.

Nel corridoio si potevano sentire vari commenti, infine zittiti da un urlo adirato di Dom che intimava tutti a farsi i cazzi propri e tornare a dormire.

Damon si coprì il volto con le braccia, rosso di vergogna. Marcus invece scoppiò a ridere, sfilandosi penosamente dal corpo del Caporale e gettandosi al suo fianco sulla branda. Damon lo guardò accigliato, finché non finì di ridere

“Credo di non averti mai sentito ridere …” commentò mestamente, ancora rosso per l’imbarazzo.

Marcus riprese fiato e si girò su un fianco, carezzandogli il collo

“Dom è un uomo discreto. E non ha pregiudizi”

Il Caporale si passò ancora una volta la mano sul volto, scuotendo vagamente la testa

“Abbiamo svegliato tutti …”

“Non mi sorprende da come urlavi”

“Oh, neanche tu ti stavi impegnando troppo a trattenerti, brutto ngh!”

Marcus lo zittì con un bacio, gli fece scivolare una mano tra le cosce e gli infilò due dita dentro, muovendole tra lo sperma e il lubrificante per andare a stuzzicare la prostata ipersensibile del biondino. Baird sussultò dal fastidio e gli diede una sberla sulla testa, ma poi si misero entrambi a ridacchiare. Marcus si sistemò più comodamente, a metà buttato su Damon, la testa sul suo petto, le enormi braccia strette attorno alle sue spalle. Baird gli carezzava i corti capelli neri

“Quindi tu e Dom non avete mai fatto sesso?”

“E' mio fratello, Damon”

“Bhè, non si sa mai”

“E tu e Cole?”

“Nah. Etero. Completamente”

“Uhm”

“Cosa?”

“E tu?”

Damon si scostò appena per guardarlo, ma la domanda non aveva nessun secondo fine. Ci pensò su un attimo

“Sono bisessuale. Ma preferisco le donne, di solito almeno” silenzio.

Marcus si tirò su e gli tolse i capelli sudati dalla fronte. Ma non disse nulla. Baird sospirò

“Non vado a letto con gli uomini troppo spesso …” si fissarono a lungo

“Non mi fido di loro … aspetta …”

Marcus sorrise e lo baciò. Damon gli diede un pugno al fianco, facendolo tossire, ma il Sergente ridacchiò comunque

“Quindi era questo! Volevi sapere se scopavo altri uomini di abitudine! Bhe, no, pezzo di merda, non mi concedo al primo che passa, non sono facile”

“Non l’ho mai pensato” rispose prontamente Fenix.

Damon si morse le labbra. Marcus lo baciò dolcemente, a lungo, lo abbracciò e lo portò sopra di se, carezzandogli in lunghe carezze la schiena sudata, afferrandogli i glutei possessivamente

“Sono solo felice che ti fidi abbastanza da concederti a me”

Damon arrossì. E lo morse sulla spalla, forte

“Imbecille”

Marcus scoppiò di nuovo a ridere. 

Fin!


End file.
